


contrasts

by elevatedsolitude



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevatedsolitude/pseuds/elevatedsolitude
Summary: Malcolm has himself a very enjoyable evening visit.





	contrasts

**Author's Note:**

> imo julius is a needy bottom, underrepresented in a sea of top!julius fic
> 
> there isn't much of an ending but it's a pwp after all. xo

Malcolm presses him against the couch and asserts dominance in a way that makes Julius gulp.

His stubble scratches Julius's face as he leans in for a quick, raw kiss. Julius makes a noise in protest, he had _told_ Malcolm he had a new moisturizing routine. He hears a low chuckle before Malcolm pins down his wrist and digs a knee between his thighs.

Julius arches up against him, whimpering, and Malcolm bites at Julius's bottom lip, rough and hungry.

"Malcolm...!" The force presses Julius's head further into the couch, and Julius keeps trying to get a word in. "Malcolm _Tucker_!"

"What's wrong?" Malcolm laughs a bit, kisses Julius again, fingers digging hard into Julius's wrist. He's nestled firmly in between Julius's parted legs.

Julius tries to raise himself up. He's not _used_ to being dominated, not at _all_ , and he feels his heart racing and his face growing hot as he whines against Malcolm's aggressive predatory mouth.

Malcolm slips a hand down Julius's side, lingering at the hip, before reaching around and grabbing Julius's bottom like a claw.

"Malcolm!" Julius gasps, jerking up against Malcolm's body, and Malcolm laughs again, a warm chuckle that belies how roughly he's treating Julius, how _mean_ , and Julius feels himself responding physically, feels himself tightening his legs around Malcolm's waist, and he groans in frustration as Malcolm keeps _grabbing_ him in a kind of hyper-possessive playfulness. "Don't," Julius whines, defeated, breathing heavily.

"Don't stop?"

"Malcolm, please...!" Julius is almost crying from the frustration, he hadn't contemplated Malcolm being quite so _amorous_ when he had proposed inviting him over, half-expecting Malcolm to refuse, half-expecting Malcolm to laugh in his face. And now Malcolm nips at his neck and Julius is driven to distraction at the competing impulses of indignation and terrible arousal. He bucks underneath Malcolm, mewling, and Malcolm laughs warmly at his throat.

"You're so fun," Malcolm teases. He simulates a thrust and Julius moans.

"Bedroom," Julius gasps out, hard and frustrated and weakening. "Don't - not on the couch, Malcolm, please, my _bed_ -"

"Yeah?" Malcolm rubs his face against Julius's like a tomcat, and Julius can't _not_ reach up with his free hand to wind it in Malcolm's hair and run through it with his fingers. Malcolm jerks against him, groaning, luxuriating in the touch. "What if I strip you here and fuck you now?"

Julius makes a pained noise. "But the upholstery..."

"What's this cost?" Malcolm pulls his head back to arch an eyebrow at Julius, suggestive and flirty and amused as he keeps Julius pinned. "What's the going rate for cleaning cum stains off upholstery?"

" _Malcolm_!"

"I'm only fucking joking, y' twat." Malcolm removes his hand from Julius's arse, then reaches into Julius's pants.

"Malc, no..." Julius arches up, panting, weakly straining against Malcolm's firm grasp on his wrist. "Oh god, Malcolm..."

Malcolm's strokes are rough and fast and so fucking hot. Julius can't believe he's being _wanked off by Malcolm Tucker_ and when he opens his eyes, Malcolm's staring at him with an intensity that's almost frightening in how sharp and focused it is on him, only him, at his face as he's about to come.

"Not here," Julius begs, with his voice if not his words, and Malcolm stops.

"Princess," Malcolm says, ragged, "I want to see you come. And I'll fucking _pay_ for your upholstery."

"But..."

And suddenly Malcolm renews his efforts, still staring intensely at him, almost growling _yes, yes_ the closer Julius gets, like a demon possessed, or a demon _incarnate_ , hellbent on _fucking_ Julius out of every last atom of sanity Julius may have had _left_.

Julius gasps and whimpers in dismay and tries to think of things to distract himself, to delay the inevitable.

"Malcolm, I -!"

His protests are faint and trembling and he's shaking uncontrollably, on the verge -

Suddenly his entire body flinches and goes taut and Julius _moans_ out his orgasm, voice breaking and dissolving, utterly destroyed.

Malcolm goes silent. He lets go of Julius and Julius slumps down against the couch, exhausted and wrung out.

He feels _ravished_. Malcolm had - Malcolm had simply - and his grip had been so _forceful_ \- Julius couldn't think anymore. He could only feel, and he could only concentrate on the _feeling_ of Malcolm's fingers having played him like an instrument.

He buries his face in the couch, whimpering as the aftershocks leave him.

Julius pants into the cushion, shuddering, ravishment and arousal mingling all into one overwhelming wash of emotion. Delicate - he felt delicate, he felt dazed and fragile and delicate. Pants down around his ankles, heart pounding in his chest. Semen drying on his stomach.

"Fuck," Malcolm murmurs.

And then Julius becomes keenly aware of Malcolm still hard between his legs, still there.

 

* * *

 

At least Malcolm had the decency to relocate with him to his bedroom, teeth gently dragging along the skin of Julius's neck, hands seemingly everywhere on Julius's bare skin, a whirlwind of sensation rushing him towards his own bed and shoving him onto the mattress.

It's the complete opposite of everything Julius had envisioned when he had daydreamed about their first time together - and if not the _complete_ opposite, there was certainly far more biting and groping involved, though _approximately_ the same amount of profanity - but thankfully Malcolm's not nearly as rough with him after that.

A surprisingly gentle hand stretches him open, slick and tender, careful not to hurt him, then a slow thrust, pushing and pushing inside of him, then -

"More," Julius repeats, burying his face into the crook of Malcolm's neck, "Malcolm, please -"

"You don't - have to ask - twice," Malcolm gasps out, voice ragged with the strain of trying not to come immediately inside of him - he can feel Malcolm trembling, feel Malcolm restraining himself, and it makes Julius want to beg, want to be _naughty_.

He tightens his hands on Malcolm's back and rocks with him, whimpering soft breathy noises into Malcolm's neck, and Malcolm groans into his ear as he fucks into Julius.

Julius is _sore_ and he is _aching_ from the inside out but Malcolm is so... He almost wishes it were due to Malcolm being _intoxicated_ or _drunk_ but Malcolm's completely perfectly sober and the thought, the mere _thought_ that Malcolm consciously wanted to fuck him is so overwhelmingly _hot_ that Julius's entire body convulses around Malcolm's hard hard cock and he's coming a second time that night, muffling his noises against Malcolm's neck in a desperate open-mouthed kiss, and soon Malcolm's wrenching his head around to kiss him hard as he comes inside Julius, thrusting erratically and sharply until Julius is one hundred percent certain he won't be able to walk for _days_.

They collapse against the bed together, Julius's head flopping back against the pillows, Malcolm's weight pinning him down in a damp pool of sweat and semen and lube.

Julius trembles, shaking. Malcolm bites down on his bottom lip and Julius clings onto Malcolm's back.

He's never been so dominated.

He's never been _fucked_ like that in his life.

 

* * *

 

Malcolm spooning him is almost uncomfortable - he's heavy, they're sticky - but Malcolm stays the night, and Julius is elated.

 


End file.
